


Someone to Care

by HiddlesandLokisgirl23



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesandLokisgirl23/pseuds/HiddlesandLokisgirl23
Summary: Prompto needs to get away from his parents when they come home from Niflheim occasionally, but can he confide in his friends how he feels about his home life?





	Someone to Care

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of artwork from Kaciart on tumblr http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/166859577963

It was another quiet night in the apartment Prompto lived in with his parents, his parents were in Niflheim for work. He had money to cover bills, food, and other needs. It had been this way as long as he could remember, ever since he was a kid. He heard the door open and saw his parents come in, throwing their bags down. “Hey guys, how was your trip?” Prompto asked, but there was no reply from them. His face fell a bit before he asked again. “We’re tired, we are going to bed” his mother told him curtly before she turned and went into their bedroom with his father. Prompto swallowed the lump forming in his throat, this wasn’t new to him; however, their harsh words always hurt. He grabbed his jacket and keys while wiping a few tears from his cheeks, going outside and to Noctis’ place.

Gladio was over playing a round of cards with Noctis while Ignis was preparing dinner of chicken and beef stir fry. He heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it, opening it to see Prompto. “Hey bud, what brings you here?” Gladio asked and leaned in the doorway. “Hey Gladdy, I was out for a walk and wanted to swing by. Haven’t seen you guys in a while…” Prompto said, ending with a nervous smile. “Well come on in, Pretty Boy and I were working on a round of cards and we’ll deal you in.” Prompto stepped inside and took off his jacket. Noctis turned to see his best friend there. “Hey Prom, what’s up?” “Nothing much” Prompto told him, though not in his usual cheery voice. He sounded almost...sad. Throughout the night, both Gladio and Noctis noticed the blonde, chocobo-loving photographer was rather distracted all night. When Prompto gets distracted, he got quiet and then he would snap out of it and begin talking again; and it rather upset Gladio. The eagle tattooed shield had a crush on Prompto for a while now, and he wanted to find out what was eating Prompto.

When Prompto awoke the next morning, he discovered his parents had left again for Niflheim. He was somewhat glad that they were gone, but it also sent him into a depressive state; whenever he was alone in the apartment, he would think about the sudden change in his parents attitude and treatment towards him. He was a good kid, why did they treat him no better than dirt? He prepared his cup of coffee for breakfast, he didn’t have the stomach for breakfast that morning. He logged into his laptop and checked his bank account and saw his parents deposited more money for him to cover bills. He logged out and sat back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He thought about last night, hoping he wasn’t intruding at Noctis’ place with Gladio and Ignis. 

___

“Okay, was it just me or did Prompto seem different tonight?” Gladio asked when Prompto left the previous evening. “He did seem rather quiet, which is not how he usually is.” Ignis said, taking a seat in the chair Prompto was previously occupying. “Yeah, I noticed too. He would kind of space out a bit, then he would snap out and start talking again. And did you see his face when left? He looked like he was being sent to a firing squad.” Noctis said, noticing the difference in Prompto. “What do you think is bothering him, Gladio?” Ignis asked, turning his head to Gladio and adjusting his glasses. “I don’t know...but I want to find out...it’s clearly eating at him, and I don’t like it.”

__

Prompto stood outside the door to Noctis’ place a few days later. He had been over every night since his parents came home again, their words even harsher this time. He wanted to go up, but he just sat on the steps outside. He failed to notice Gladio open the door to the apartment building and stop seeing the familiar head of Prompto. Prompto turned around to see Gladio standing on the top step, looking just as shocked as Prompto. “Let’s go for a walk, Prompto” Gladio says after a while of heavy silence. As they walked, he noticed Prompto looked like he was on the verge of breaking down into tears. “So, why didn’t you come up?” Gladio asked Prompto after a while. “I was going to, but then I realised I’ve been here every night this week,” he laughed somewhat sadly before saying, “that’s kind of annoying, right?” “Nah, we missed you. I had no one to blame my farts on” Gladio said, which made Prompto smile and laugh. “That’s disgusting, Gladdy.” After a hour of walking and chatting, Gladio noticed Prompto shivering in the cold night air. He shrugged off his jacket and put it around his shoulders, and he swore Prompto almost cried. “So, want to stay at my place?” Gladio asked knowing that whatever was going on at home; Prompto sure didn’t want to go back. “I don’t usually put out on the first date Gladdy, I’m a lady.” Prompto said with a slight smile. “Come on, Dad won’t mind and Iris wants to see you again.” Prompto thought for a bit and then nodded.

So a new plan was devised; whenever Prompto’s parents were home, he would stay with Gladio. Clarus didn’t mind; in fact, he was proud of his son for looking out for Prompto. One evening, he came home to a delicious aroma wafting in the apartment. “Why does it smell so good?” “Ignis is making dinner” Clarus looked to see Prince Noctis and Ignis in his apartment with Gladio and Prompto. “Oh, hello Noctis.” Gladio was a little miffed that Noctis decided to come over when he found out Prompto was staying with him. He was planning to do the stretch the arm around the other’s shoulder trick to get Prompto to lean in...which wasn’t easy since Noctis and Ignis were there. Around midnight, they headed back and Prompto and Gladio walked them to the door. Once the door was shut, Gladio leaned in close to Prompto’s face. “Prompto, can I kiss you?” Prompto smiled and responded with, “I literally thought you would NEVER ask.” Gladio leaned in closer, until their lips connected. The kiss was going great, until Iris came in and called out to Clarus. “DAAAAAAAAAAAAD! Gladio and Prompto are making out by the door!” From the other room, Clarus could be heard saying, “Oh thank GODS, I was sick of all the tension.” Gladio and Prompto laughed before going in for another kiss.


End file.
